A Summer's Afternoon
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: The fastest boy alive realises that watching Dick Grayson lick an ice pop is far more captivating than eating his own... [KFxRobin. BirdFlash. Slash.]


Pairing: Kid Flash/Robin (Wally/Dick).

Disclaimer: Young Justice © DC

* * *

><p><strong>A Summer's Afternoon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

«_Summer afternoon - summer afternoon;  
>to me those have always been the two most beautiful words in the English language<em>.»

~Henry James

**-o-**

Wally West was certain he had to be completely out of it. Completely and utterly _insane_.

In the back of his frustrated mind he wondered _why_ he had ever agreed to something like this. After all, he was very much aware of his attraction toward his best friend (whom happened to be a _male_; oh the irony of that one). Thus, he could simply not fathom what had been going through his head when he had so blindly agreed to Dick Grayson's proposal.

All right, when he thought it over the answer was pretty obvious.

_Food_.

Damn, why couldn't his brain think faster than his stomach? He should most definitely work on that.

The redhead glanced meekly away, trying hard to ignore the blush that longed to creep over his freckled cheeks. At a beautiful day like this he could probably put the blame on the burning sun if Dick noticed enough to ask him about it. That didn't stop the feeling of shame to swell up in his chest though.

He didn't have to be a genius to know that what he was doing was _not right_.

Green eyes tried to focus on the ground, but they soon were back to their previous activity. Ogling the half-naked boy by his side. Only short, tight boxers covered Dick's lower area so the rest was left fully for Wally to see.

And oh did he _see_.

His eyes journeyed slowly from the small toes that curled on Dick's feet and all up to the most distracting view of them all.

Dick was _licking_ an ice pop.

Of course that didn't count as being unusual in any way whatsoever. However, for someone who was already dealing with hiding his attraction because the Boy Wonder was half-naked it became a massive problem.

It was a warm day in Central City. All right, _very_ warm day in Central City. Therefore Dick, who had been visiting his best friend, had proposed that they should get some sun. At first they'd entertained themselves with the best water fight of the century, but sooner or later that would have to end. Afterwards – drenched and very cold – they had laid their Batman and Flash towels (what? They were _cool_ and made Bruce's eyebrow twitch whenever he saw them) on the ground.

Thereafter they had relaxed and let the sun warm their half nude bodies as the slight summer breeze played with their hair. It had been hard enough to ignore his best friend's beautiful outlook then. But naturally Dick found a way to make it even _harder_. He had complained that if they kept laying here with nothing to cold them off they would most likely dehydrate, thus the Boy Wonder had found the Allen household's ice pops.

Those _darn_ ice pops. Wally was supposed to _love_ them and now they were _taunting_ him. He glanced down at his own for a brief second, before he gently put it away and into the grass. He had lost his appetite for it. _He_ had lost his appetite for a type of _food_. That surely said something.

His eyes ogled Dick and he swallowed as said teen swirled his tongue around his icy treat. The younger boy's eyes were closed as he did and for a moment Wally swore Dick was _kissing _it. That view made him bit his lips harshly and he turned his head away. Unlike his best friend who was taking in the sun on his back, Wally had chosen to get some on his stomach. For once, he was the one with the sunglasses, which he hoped prevented his obvious flush somewhat.

Wally closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled slowly while he tried to imagine something that wasn't as attractive as his best friend. It turned out to be impossible though. Dick was far too breathtaking and he was far too hormonal to _not_ think about how sweat drops were slowly, _slowly_ dripping from that wonderful body.

As he'd expected, he was soon glancing over at Dick again. And it became impossible to look away.

The ice pop was as far into the acrobat's mouth as possible. Dick was circling it inside his mouth, his tongue occasionally brushing it for Wally to see. Once again said speedster had to bit his lip to prevent himself from downright _moaning_ at the sight.

"If you want, you can touch me."

That comment came so unexpectedly that Wally practically jumped. This caused Dick to snicker and to the redhead's utter shock he inched closer. His hand reached out and placed itself on Wally's exposed, well-trained chest. Dick's touch was cold and it made him shiver; not in a bad way though. Not in a bad way at all.

He was very much aware that what came over him was wrong. Dick was still not old enough to do what Wally desired so much from him, but he couldn't help himself. He had to just… kiss those lips.

And he did. He pushed them passionately against Dick's, who took just as much joy in responding. Then, as his tongue started to explore Dick's mouth minutely, said teen hero took a hold of his hand and guided it to his hip. Both moaned and the protégé of Batman moved closer.

The two boys parted and Wally took his time to admire the view. Dick's ice pop was thrown next to his, though the acrobat's was almost entirely eaten. Dick sent Wally a smile, which the redhead returned. He had never imagined that they would be lying in such a position, but he couldn't complain. Couldn't complain at all.

"This is… new," whispered Wally as he hesitantly moved his palm tenderly over Dick's side. He liked how the boy inched closer, as if his touch made Dick feel more comfortable then anything ever would; like he was _addicted_ to it.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Dick reached out and removed a lock of red hair from his forehead by pushing it back. He then sighed pleased, his eyes half-lidded, and added: "I know it's what I want."

_Say that again_, thought Wally as he leaned over to gently kiss Dick's neck. He started trailing his tongue over it, before sucking intensely, determined to make a mark. He felt the shorter teen nuzzle his chest as he practically snuggled into Wally's welcoming arms.

Then Dick was _kissing his chest. _This distracted him from marking his bird, but only for a moment, before he closed his eyes, enjoyed it and kept going.

A part of him was confused, because this was far from what best friends did. Far from what the two of them _usually_ did when they were together. Yet, he would be pretty stupid if he questioned something like this. Something that felt so _right_, so _perfect_.

Man, that boy could _kiss_.

Wally moaned against Dick's neck, which by now was quite bruised. Had the speedster stopped to analyze this situation he would have concluded that marking the younger boy so openly could cause some problems with his hot best friend's protective father. However, since both were blinded by bliss and longing that thought didn't even sweep past his mind.

"I… I want to try something," Dick said huskily, his lips now removed from Wally's chest. Said teen hero was looking at his best friend with flushed cheeks, and swollen lips… So gorgeous. Dick was so _gorgeous_.

"What?" Wally asked.

No answer was served. Instead the shorter of the two guided Wally's hand once more; this time in a direction that both knew was purely forbidden.

But neither could stop. It felt too right, too sincere – _too good_. Nothing, _nothing_, could make either end this. Because each kiss and each touch had caused the same reaction. A reaction that was _quite_ apparent now that Wally finally had time to _look_, to _scan_, his beautiful best friend.

His heart took a leap, and then he touched that one area where he, himself, was feeling uncomfortable. Dick moaned into his hear, inched closer. And oh how Wally wanted to continue. To touch him _right there_, to make the younger boy whisper his name, to make him tangle himself into his arms completely.

But they were too exposed here. His uncle, his aunt – _any neighbour, _really – could walk in on them.

That would be too embarrassing and far too inappropriate for either of them to live down. Wally had an idea though.

"Not here," he said, causing Dick's eyes to snap up to look at him. The blue eyes held slight confusion, though mostly some mild irritation and desperation. Of course, the speedster understood. He was having problems dealing with his passionate attraction toward this beautiful boy himself. "Just give me three minutes."

And that was all it took. One minute they both lay clad in their swimming trunks in Barry Allen's garden, the next (after very fast running trip that Dick hardly remembered more than a blurry image of) they were laying on comfortable grass. Where they were the Boy Wonder had no idea, but as he looked around he realised trees were looming over them while leaves were hanging down to shield their bodies.

"Central City Park?" guessed Dick, glancing over at Wally who was by his side, his arms wrapped around his middle, while grinning.

"How is that you know everything?"

"Because, dude, I'm awesome. How did you know _this_ place though?" the younger teen asked, only showing small signs of interest. His eyes were mostly going back to ogle the body of his older best friend.

"Built it when I was kid," the redhead answered with a shrug, he too more interested in their previous activities rather than give out information of the little hideout. His hands had subconsciously begun to roam over Dick's exposed skin again. "You know I used to read science books here, as well as news about the Flash."

"And now we're going to ruin it with… well… you know." Dick blushed, but Wally didn't tease him for it. The guy was still younger than him and what they were doing was probably far from what the boy's father would like. Then again, they had been able to keep secrets from him before; this time they both knew how necessary it was. Just like when Rob had first told him of his secret identity.

"I don't mind having _you_ know about it," Wally confessed with a sincere smile. He had started serving the boy some mild kisses from this neck and down to his torso, only speaking in-between them. "I trust you."

Dick smiled when he heard that. Because that was something their relationship had always been based on: _trust_. Wally West made him feel like nothing could ever hurt him, like every secret would be treasured and taken good care of.

What they were doing now, it was more than just simple attraction toward each other's appearance. Sure enough, they were both hormonal teenagers, but they didn't do this with anybody. It was something deeper between the two of them. Something neither had understood, but wanted to express.

Now they did. In such good ways too.

"I trust you too, KF," Dick said as he wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, burying his face into the taller boy's shoulder. "So much."

Then he pushed his crotch against Wally's, causing them both to groan with longing. They were teenage boys; there was no secret that they had _done_ things. Wally was no longer a virgin and though Dick was, he had still touched people. However, what was pulsating between his thighs and how his heart was beating like there was no tomorrow – it was all one big sign that _this_ was different from previous times.

Because Wally was so precious to Dick. And Dick so precious to Wally.

To think _this_ had all started with a simple ice pop and the Boy Wonder's fantastic tongue.

Knowing it was something the younger teen wanted, Wally touched his best friend between his thighs again. This caused Dick to bolt up by the touch, his mouth opening to express a silent plea for more.

And it came. Slowly, Wally put pressure on the bulge. He massaged it, moved his hand up and down and grasped what he found underneath. Dick's moans became louder as he pressed his face further into Wally's shoulder.

This felt so much better compared to his own hands.

"C-Can… Can I…?" Dick managed. His half-lidded blue eyes landed on Wally's own evident bulge – his bigger than his younger companion's.

"Yeah…"

As Dick's delicate hands started to fumble with his groin Wally's left arm lifted his best friend with a strength neither knew the redhead possessed. He turned them so the acrobat was lying halfway on Wally's stomach and chest, his hand massaging and pushing on the speedster's private area.

Lips met passionately, pushing in at one another in a desperate and yet, in a way, tender manner. As they kissed, Dick's hand had traveled from the freckled teen's groin to his stomach; there he stroked teasingly, before the left hand lifted on the hem of Wally's swimming wear. It didn't have to move long before it found what it was looking for.

Wally felt the grip around his organ as a rush of adrenaline. Moaning desperately he pressed Dick close to himself, kissing his neck – every area with delicious flesh in general – and then he let his own hand wander. While the left held Dick in place on top of him, the right reached down between his partner's thighs, where it too dived into the safety of the blue swimming trunks.

The new feelings of lust, adoration and plainly _love_ was overwhelming. Neither even registered how their stroking had become faster and more desperate, nor had they realised that their moaning became louder and louder.

They groaned each other's names; uttered loving words and as they came closer and closer to climax their kissing softened. It became more tender, more _caring_.

"W-Wally," said Dick hoarsely as he bucked his hips further into Wally's hand. "I-I…"

The acrobat wasn't able to finish, because KF made a final pump of his cock and it was just _too much_. A desperate moan in ecstasy escaped the younger boy who buried his face against Wally's soft neck. The same passionate kind of moan escaped said speedster and Dick knew by the sticky feeling of his hand that he wasn't the only one who had reached his limit.

They lay there panting for a long time. Neither wanted to break this moment.

Wally's chest raised up and down, his eyes closing briefly, before opening again. The sun's rays broke through the leaves that hid their bodies and it made him smile. He knew Dick felt just as exhausted as he did, but it was in a comfortable way. Not like when they'd finished a tiring mission, or school was over.

This was a perfect kind of exhaustion.

"That… was amazing," whispered Dick against his neck, slightly kissing it. It was different from before. Now it was filled with so much affection that it caused his heart to do a double-take. He liked this feeling. He liked knowing that his best friend depended on him like this; liked to know they could fit together.

Liked that what they'd just did felt natural.

"It sure was," Wally agreed.

They withdrew their hands and cleaned them in the grass, still not breaking position. However, they found it hard to stay comfortable for long with that… _feeling _in their swimming trunks. Once more, Wally got an idea.

Despite his exhaustion, he scooped an unprepared Dick up in his arms, before he heading for the lake in Central City Park. The Boy Wonder had no time to protest before the speedster had thrown himself into the cold water, his younger best friend still nestled in his arms.

"Wally!" Dick shrieked, punching the laughing teen in the arm. "You _moron_! How about a warning next time, huh? Geez, dude, that was _so_ unnecessary!"

Wally was starting to miss the lovable little cuddly Dick, but then again this was his best friend – the puny brat who just knew exactly what to say when it needed to be said. Right there as they splashed water in each other's faces, the redhead realised that he might love them both.

In fact, he loved every persona Dick took on, simply because in the end it was all _Dick Grayson._

All him.

With a determined mind, Wally lunged for Batman's protégé. Said teen yelped as his teammate dragged him to his well-toned chest. Their eyes met and for a moment Dick forgot why they had started splashing water at one another in the first place. He just saw a drenched, smiling Wally.

Oh he _loved_ those emerald green orbs. He really did.

"Go out with me?" whispered the taller teen his eyes becoming intense as Dick looked at him.

There was a slight pause in which they only stared. And stared. And _stared_.

The younger of the two realised that his heart was pounding so harshly against his chest that it felt like it was going to burst straight out. His stomach was filled with small butterflies that he was certain had a party in there.

"… Like you need to ask."

Similar grins appeared on both boys' lips; lips that soon found each other.

Later, after several make-out sessions, they were back in the speedster's room. The fastest boy alive lay nestled in-between Dick's legs, kissing him ever-so-softly, while feeling said Boy Wonder's arms around his neck tightening.

After the kiss broke, Wally sent his best friend a wink. "Hey, dude, you want another ice-pop?"

All he received was a pillow in his face.

"Perv."

The redhead was too busy laughing to point out that Dick was the one who had practically made out with his icy treat this afternoon. And just to get the older boy to touch him too.

What a mischievous little devil he was going to deal with from this day on.


End file.
